Will You Marry Me, Lucy Heartfilia?
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: What does Natsu see before he proposes? How does it work it out? Will she say yes? ONE-SHOT! Me and my friend iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters, 1,500 words min. for the chapters, I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words min. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see who's is better so please keep reading! 3 out of 35


**Hey guys! Me and my friend, iLikeCookies12 are having a competition, she has to make a story of 13 chapters and 5 one-shots, 1,500 words minimum for the chapters and 1,000 for one-shots, and I have to make 35 one-shots, 1,000 words minimum. Once we finish all of our stories, we'll make a poll and see which is better; hers or mine, so please keep reading my one-shots and her 13 chapter story! And look out for our poll! Anyways, this is 3rd out of 35.  
**

**~:~**

Natsu POV

I was walking to Lucy's house in hope that maybe she wanted to go to a mission with me, when I saw her I was about to run up to her. When I saw her talking with another figure, I quickly hide myself behind the corner of Lucy's house.

"Thanks for everything Lucy" The unknown man said, wait, I recognized that voice! It sounded like…Gray?

"No problem, anytime!" She said with a smile, then hugged him, wait, hugged him? NO, Lucy can't come in contact with any male except for me! Ew, just thinking of them hugging again makes me sick to my stomach, wait….why was Gray there in the first place? Is she…cheating on me? With the same guy that broke her heart? I was so angry right now, if you saw me, my head would probably be fuming with smoke. Do you know how hard it was for Lucy to smile? Because that stupid ice-head cheated on her with Juvia, so her heart almost turned ice cold, until I eventually made her happy, then asked her out. Anyways, why would he come back to her? I took a sneak peek around the corner and saw he was about to leave, Lucy was a bout to close the door when she saw me, then she looked at me with surprise on her face.

"Hi Natsu!" She said waving to me, I started walking to her

"Hi Lucy" I say with a cheery voice, but with a hint of depression

"Is something wrong?" She asked curiously

"No, there's nothing wrong…" I say trying to sound confident, hoping she doesn't see past through my lie, wait, why should I be lying? I mean, I AM her boyfriend aren't I? So I have the right to know!

"Actually, there is something wrong!" I started yelling, but the words kept coming out of my mouth, "I just saw Gray come out of your house! And you guys were hugging! Why? Why would you cheat on me? Do you know how much I've done for you? How before, almost every night you came home drunk, and I always looked after you, or when you got sick? I always took care of you; made sure you had enough blankets, pillows and warmth! I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you! I-I…." I felt so hopeless, and then the next thing I new, her arms were around me.

"I'm not going to leave, I never will, and why would you think I was cheating on you?" She asked with a skeptical look.

"Because I saw you hug Gray" I spat, grinding my teeth, "I-I love you so much, and I don't-don't wanna lose you" I was getting emotional…I? NATSU DRAGNEEL 

getting emotional? Wow, I never thought that I would cry, the only time I cried, was when Igneel left me, Lucy must be THAT special to make me cry.

"When Gray cheated on you, I felt really bad for you, that I wanted to beat him to a pulp, but I got happy, because I had a chance of being with you, I had a chance of loving you. So I put all my effort in making you forget him, and move onto me, whenever you cried, I comforted you, when you were cold, I always hugged you to make you warm, when you were in danger in the mission, and Gray was too busy defending the client, I protected you, when you looked sad, I always came to the rescue and made you smile, but I can't believe you did this" I said, almost choking on my words, there was a pregnant pause

Lucy POV

Now that I think about what Natsu is saying, it's all true; he's been there for me during the most absolute tough times, I remember those night, when I just needed him there to warm me up, and he did, and when I would always drown my sorrow with alcohol, he was always there to bring me back home, and he made me forget about Gray. He always made me happy, and he always protects me, but the most important thing he does for me is…make me happy.

"Natsu" I said with a choky voice, tears filling my eyes, "I wasn't cheating on you"

"Then what LUCY? Why were you HUGGING HIM? When you already left him! He's not your boyfriend! I am!" He yells, I wrap my arms around him

"Natsu, no one can ever replace your spot as my boyfriend! And I already forgave him, you made me forgive him, he's only my friend nothing else, I left him because he was stupid, when I did, my life was empty, I thought of suicide, and cut my arms millions of times, then you came along, and you brought me to another life, I found paradise with you, you gave me my emotions that I have today Natsu, I left him, and that was probably the best choice I have ever made in my life, because if that didn't happen, then I wouldn't have you as my boyfriend, and I would have to face those lonely nights in my house alone again. I left him, and that was the best part, because what's the point have having a scum that doesn't even treat me like a friend when I'm his girlfriend, if I have an amazing, funny, hot, and strong guy, that treats me like a princess?" I say confidently, he looks up at me in awe. "When I look back, I actually think I should thank Gray for cheating on me, because if he didn't then we wouldn't be in the most amazing relationship ever!" I say, tears streaming down my face, I look at Natsu and see…a tear? Running down his face? Natsu Dragneel…crying? Wow, never saw that coming I thought with a grin

"If you love me as much as you said right now, then why? Why did I see you hugging him?" He asks softly, was he still wondering about that?

"Because Natsu, he was going to ask Juvia to marry him, and he was just asking for my advice because Erza's on her honeymoon and Wendy is on a date with Romeo" I say, "He hugged me because we came up with the perfect plan to ask her"

"Okay, I'll let it slide for now, but if I catch you hugging another guy, I will beat him into a pulp" He says angrily, I sweatdrop, a little over protective much?

"Lucy, to make it up to you, do you want to go to the Fairy tail park? To calm down a bit?" He asked with a grin **(A.N It's the park in ep. 73, Rainbow Sakura)**

"Sure!" I say with a grin"Let's go!" After walking to the park with Natsu hand in hand, he sit down on the bench in front of the Rainbow Sakura tree, he breaks the awkward silence

"So, Gray's proposing to Juvia huh?" He says with a quizzical look, "So I guess now would be the time, to ask you" He says, wait, time for what? The next thing I knew he got down on one knee in front of me and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

"I love you so much it kills me to explain how much I love you, I want to wake up to you every morning, and go to sleep with you every night. I want to grow old with you and die with you right next to me. I want to live a wonderfully long, happy and exciting life with you. Every day I spend with you is special, and I want that for the rest of my life. I want to make you happy in every way possible, you're the reason I wake up in the morning and smile no matter how much my life is hard" He takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me, Lucy Heartfilia?" The next thing I new, the whole guild was standing around us, I felt so embarrassed, I started crying, and said, "Of course! I will marry you!" I said standing up, he stood up to; he picked me up and spun me around! I felt like the happiest woman alive just by standing next to Natsu Dragneel, his fiancée, or, soon-to-be-wife!


End file.
